Mango
"Meow! Meow meow! Meow meow meow!" Mango is a short haired ruddy orange cat with caramel eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Custom Colony. Personality Mango is a quirky and sometimes forgetful cat that likes singing. Den The player can add Mango to the Custom Colony by purchasing Marriageable Resident #2 from Coco's Shop. Mango's den can be customized in the Build Menu. Customization Mango's name and pelt can be customized by purchasing a Rename Token or Recolor Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Movement Pattern 8 AM - Exit Den. 9 PM - Return to Den. Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates a new dialogue box or break in the text in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings * TBA *: ''- Zero stars'' * TBA *: ''- One star'' * “Oh, hey there!” *: ''- Two stars'' * TBA *: ''- Three stars'' * “Oh, if it isn't (Name)! How have you been?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Player), I'm glad you stopped by." *: ''- Five stars'' * "Oh...hey! I was hoping we could, erm... we could spend some time together today?" *: ''- Dating (White)'' * TBA *: ''- Dating (Blue)'' * "Wow, looking good today, (Name!" *: ''- Dating (Green)'' *TBA : ''- Dating (Yellow)'' * “There's my (Name)! Happy to see that you're doing well today. What's up?” *: ''- Dating (Red)'' Introduction “Oh, hey there!/ I haven’t caught your name quite yet. What is it?/ ... (Name)? Got it. I’ll try to remember that./ Sorry if I don’t. I’m bad with names./ Oh, and I’m Mango by the way. Hope to see you around, (Name).” -'' Mango'' General Dialogue * "Meow! Meow meow! Meow meow meow!/ ...That's a snippet of a song I used to know. All my siblings and I would sing it to each other for hours." ''- Mango'' Gift Dialogue * "Did you ever see a (Item) that looked as good as this one? I found it just for you! Please accept it as a gift. -'' Mango Gift'' * "I like giving gifts to my friends. It's my way of showing I care about them." - Mango, After Gift Festival Dialogue * "Aren't these flowers peculiar? They only grow near the Sacred Temple. Odd, isn't it? *: ''- Mango, Spring'' * “Couldn't have asked for a better day for a festival. Not too warm, and not too cold. Just right!” *: ''- Mango, Summer'' * "(TBA)" *: ''- Mango, Autumn'' * "I like to participate in the snowball fights, but I'm not very good. I'm just there to have fun!" *: ''- Mango, Winter'' * "Oh my! Is the game starting now? I'm not ready!!" ''- Game Rival'' * "If we work well together, there's no reason we shouldn't take first place!" ''- Game Teammate'' Gift Guide Trivia * Mango's Ruddy pelt is 150 Mews at Peanut's shop. * Mango liked singing with their siblings. * Mango used to live in a cave. Gallery Category:Custom Colony Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:Residents Category:NPC